Toxic Jungle
will clean this up properly soon, but it's really late right now and i just want to post it Explodinator - Last Friday at 7:18 PM Hi Want to hear my dream I need to tell someone before I forget more Detective Gumshoe - Last Friday at 7:18 PM yeah okay Explodinator - Last Friday at 7:18 PM It takes a second to get to the good part though It’s in like 3 segments The first one is unimportant, just me going to Walmart Literally Then it becomes that Nick show, the rugrats And the kids are all taking turns using this machine that launches food into their mouths Detective Gumshoe - Last Friday at 7:19 PM lol Explodinator - Last Friday at 7:19 PM Then Angelica hogs it obviously So then I was like Don’t worry I’ll teach her a lesson Then I cried for like 20 minutes for some fucking unknown reason Loud bawling And one of the babies gets taken away so I go gather up a crew to search a nearby, incredibly dangerous jungle/swamp area Like It was built up as being one of the most deadly places on the planet earth, there’s no sunlight, the only light comes from bioluminescent (and venomous) plants Idk why we both jumped to the conclusion that the baby was in there, AND that he would still be alive My crew changes every 5 seconds in the dream, it went from being GTA 5 characters, to you and aicho, to assorted cartoon characters After camping out in this horrible fucking place, we wake up the next day to find out that one of our people is missing It’s this young spinosaurus guy from a treehouse show I watch He’s dead His tracks led straight into a fucking bog This is the most memorable part There’s this tiny blue daisy in the middle of the bog With a really stereotypical smiley face in the middle Even I could tell it looked more like a fucking prop or toy than a living creature But for some reason I got into the fucking water and waded up to it And it’s this nasty little fucking creature that “evolved to trick humans” Basically, think of an anglerfish, but instead of a light, it’s the flower, and it has two little legs that it uses to hop So I’ve got this deadly venomous hopping amphibian in a fucking headlock, as soon as I let go of it, it’ll kill at least one of us, so I just hold on for the rest of the trip And my morning alarm clock played but instead of waking me up the song became integrated into my dream, and we sang about how easily the thing could kill us to the tune of “Chilly Down” Then we kept wandering around Considering bringing back the fucking flower angler and pretending that was the baby just so we could leave early, and someone remarks the “bright fog” in another direction Thankfully, before we walked 5 feet in we realized it was cobwebs covering the entire jungle and NOT fog so we did a 180 And in a bizarre ending, one of the crew members becomes Dory from finding nemo and makes a callback to the “squishy” scene by finding a small pink bug and following it to the exit And I throw the angler back in the bog, 20 more of them instantly jump out and chase us But we’re at the exit anyway so we win The baby? Yes it showed it’s fate It turns out a family of pterodactyls had lost their egg, and the king had other pterodactyls out looking for it So there’s a shit ton of babies in this pterodactyl nest above the jungle And someone finds the REAL egg and it hatches in a heartwarming scene “I’LL NAME HER RODAN” “RETURN THESE OTHER CHILDREN TO THEIR FAMILIES” The fucking end R.I.P spinosaurus from Dinopaws